


Introducing me

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Angst, Fan Interaction, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never been about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing me

You want to know what everyone thinks of the tour so far. Maybe it wasn't your choice to go with the Camp Rock theme, and you don't really appreciate pushing your own music aside, but so far it's been fun for you guys. Everyone who seems important at the moment is there, and the laughter never really seems to stop. Except for the few sweet hours of sleep, too exhausted to even dream. A deep blanket of black that buries your body until morning spreads your curtains and pushes you to the shower.  
  
Rolling your rough finger over the mouse pad, arrow catching a few times in your rush to click the link, you check some messages left on your Twitter account. It's only been slightly helpful since you were coerced into signing up, but you figure with the amount of tweets you get in a day, it makes the fans feel good. You won't be removing yourself from it any time soon. It doesn't get in your way or anything. Sometimes it's actually pretty funny, too.  
  
Mostly skimming is all you do, because there's a lot of things you don't want to, or don't need to see. You look for key words like concert, music, the titles of your songs. You've learned to cross off tweet's with other's names in them. It's usually not anything good. Smile isn't such a dangerous word though, and while those who encourage you to smile more often are wasting their time, being irritating, you look anyway. It asks where your special smile has gone. For Joe.  
  
Immediately your eyebrows furrow, and you clear your throat as you scroll all the way down the screen, away from it. You know which one they're referring to, the one that makes your cheeks hurt if you hold it too long. But it is in no way Joe's. He's just the funniest, most ridiculous person you know, and because of the whole arrangement, what makes anyone know who you are, he happens to get it out of you most often. It irks you when people assume things about you just because of pictures. There's not a camera flashing every moment of your life. They haven't documented everything. They can't decipher something about you or your personality just from one inch in a mile.  
  
Never mind. The tour's good, you know it is. You hear their screams every night, and you see them jumping, the smiles on their faces, the nerves in their eyes at meet and greets. You close the window, shut down your laptop. It's time for bed.  
  
Maybe if they paid even a little more attention, they'd already know where it's gone, because it never existed.


End file.
